


The Town of Salem

by CurioShittii



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurioShittii/pseuds/CurioShittii
Summary: In the peaceful lands of Denor, where a mysterious town resides and peacefully lives on, a young boy named John Willard witnesses his mother’s death happen right in front of his eyes. John has always been aware that a mafia group resides in the dark alleyways of Salem. He was not blind to this fact that he obviously knew that a Mafioso killed his mother. John grew up to be a curious boy. As time passes by, John promised to find out and lynch his mother’s killer. He grew up to be an investigator to secretly trail his mother’s killer.





	The Town of Salem

 

“The Town of Salem”

 

In the peaceful lands of Denor, where a mysterious town resides and peacefully lives on, a young boy named John Willard witnesses his mother’s death happen right in front of his eyes. John has always been aware that a mafia group resides in the dark alleyways of Salem. He was not blind to this fact that he obviously knew that a Mafioso killed his mother. John grew up to be a curious boy. As time passes by, John promised to find out and lynch his mother’s killer. He grew up to be an investigator to secretly trail his mother’s killer.

As night falls, John meets up with his friend Samuel Parris, a local sheriff which has been helping him since the day his mother died.

“Found any clues that may help us find my mother’s killer?” asks John enthusiastically.

“I have actually. I heard William Hobbs talking to three other people on Blummer st. I trailed them and I found them in front of Mary Warren’s house.”

“Wasn’t Mary a spy who was found dead last night?”

“Yes.  There has been lots of killing here at Salem lately.”

“I know what we could do! We should trail them so we can finally confirm Mary and my mother’s killer!”

John and Samuel moved out as soon as possible to track these mafia scums. As expected, they saw Willaim Hobbs with three other people and they were plotting their next victim. John and Samuel followed the group to see who their next victim will be.

The next morning, John and Samuel went to the town mayor to tell him to hold a town trial against William Hobbs for intentionally killing John’s mother and Mary Warren.

“William Hobbs, you have been up for trial for intentionally killing Sarah Willard and Mary Warren. Is this true?” asks the mayor

“No. You have no proof. I am not part of the mafia. I am just simply a townie that likes to visit people at night. I am a consort you see and people pay me to sleep with them.” William reasons out

“Is that so? Then why do three other people accompany you while you ‘sleep’ with others?”

“Mayor, I can explain.”

“Burn this Mafioso scum. Our town’s peace shall prevail.”

As soon as the mayor orders his men to burn William, his men doused him in gallons of gas, filling the air with the smell of the putrid smell that gas emits. The mayor then lights a match and throws it to William.

“May peace prevail in Salem!” The mayor shouts at the top of his lungs.

The air was filled with the sound of screams made by William. The air reeked of burning flesh and shouts from townies for lynching another mafia member. Justice has been served for Mary Warren and John’s mother.

 

 


End file.
